ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 (Mongoose Lover)
It would be a couple of years after Toy Story 3 ended. The toys have stayed with their new owner (can’t recall her name). Andy has graduated college, gotten married, and now has a daughter. He moves in next door (to what’s her face that Andy gave the toys to.) Andy’s daughter plays with the toys though times are not well for toys. Having reached the year 2018, toy stores are closing left and right (think Toys R Us) and toys are being played with less and less, and dark rumors are spreading across the toy world. Kids now play more with video games, iphones, and other techno-items. Wanting to turn things around, Woody, Buzz, and the others head off to the company making all the technology. Andy happens to work there but is unsure if he actually likes the idea of what the CEO is doing, thinking it is ruining the joys of childhood that he had known. Eventually, the CEO turns out to be a bad guy, knowing what he’s doing is indeed hurting kids but that he doesn’t care as he makes money, plus it’s also somewhat of a psychopathical reason, as his father, the previous owner of the company, was always pushing him so hard in business that he never got to enjoy childhood and play with toys and things like that, so he decides that he’s going to take that from the current generation of kids since he couldn’t have it, he doesn’t want them to have it either. Also, another villain might be a computer system behind all of this tech. I thought of naming it the Borg but think I need a better name. This system would be able to talk to the toys (though not to humans) and also would be evil and like the attention of the children, though, being an unfeeling computer, the Borg (or whatever I name it) doesn’t really care about kids. Eventually Andy tries to stop his boss and also the toys stand up to the Borg and the CEO. The toys are able to defeat the Borg. Andy, meanwhile, goes into the company, though he had, closer to the end, been fired for refusing to go along with his boss anymore. At this point, he happens to see the toys and realize that they are alive. He is at first shocked but then happy and asks for their help in defeating the CEO. The toys are able to help defeat the CEO’s security guards with Andy’s help. Then Andy slips into the CEOs office. The CEO had been about to do a live webcast infomercial to again push his product. Andy then confronts him and says that he is a bully and a bad man. The CEO tells Andy that he will make sure that the only job Andy can do is minimum wage burger flipping now with his bad references and that Andy threw away a promising career. The toys also reveal themselves, angry at the behavior of the CEO. The CEO is alarmed but soon says that it doesn’t matter, that toys will soon be a thing of the past. However, he is then shocked to find that Woody and Buzz had secretly hit the RECORD button on his computer, starting the webcast, and the whole world had seen the confession of the CEO and his hate for kids and that all he cares about is money (and also, I think the CEO would have to do something illegal over the course of the movie and he’d admit this here too. I’d like him in jail.) So with the realization that toys are alive, toys make a comeback, the CEO goes to jail for his crimes, the company is shut down, and Andy goes into some toy-related business where he does quite well.